Zack
Zack is a self-defence-like bacon hair that tries to survive away from evil creatures catching him into "Limbo" darkness world. He sometimes tries to help others to survive from being caught by Blox Watch. He stays very silent when he's at school or other public areas. Blox Watch Part 1 Zack sat on a chair at class as he was wearing a hood on the whole time at school, trying not to be found by evil creatures and from the darkness. He looked at Charlie as he noticed that she got caught into Limbo when the door was shaking as it was jammed. He looked away from her just when Tofuu was going to sit next to him. Just as Charlie sat on a couch with her friends chatting, Zack was sitting silently as he always stays alone at school. When school almost finished, Zack walked on the school hallway slowly when he was passing Charlie with her friends, as he noticed Vicky was being nasty to him. He went past silently. Zack started to get bullied outside of school when school finished 10 minutes ago. Chalie started to try and stop them from bullying him, but Zack didn't want her to. He noticed she was involved, when a teacher just came out, the bullies told her that he was just introducing themselves to her. The bullies went away from her after they stopped bullying her. Zack started to worry not for her to get involved. He suddenly questioned Charlie about the Limbo. She started to become surprised. He changed his mind and started going away from Charlie quick as he could go. Charlie told him to wait for him but he doesn't want to tell her the secrets about Limbo. As Zack arrived to his house, he noticed Charlie arrived to his house. He questioned her why and not to come to his house. She questioned about the dark place. So then Zack told her the unknown things about Limbo. As he said the word astral in his explanation, she questioned him more about these secrets. He told her it's too dangerous to know about them, so then he slammed the door closed inside his house from letting any evil creatures from entering from the Limbo world. While Charlie got caught by the bullies in the forest with Leo, the bullies were about to swing the bag hardly onto her. Just as the bullies were about to hit her with Leo, Zack pushed him from hitting her. The bullies started to become angry about him, as the other bullies caught him with their hands. The bully started to become filling with rage, as he attempted to swing the bat really hard onto him. Charlie became shocked and scared, telling them to stop. Suddenly, she accidentally used her physical powers with her pink glowing eyes. She suddenly stopped the bat from hitting Zack. The bullies started to become surprised as the bat started flying above them. As Charlie's eyes started to become back to normal without glowing anymore, she became scared and confused about how she used her physical ability. The other two bullies worried about this so then they started to run away. The bully became angry about them. All of a sudden, a figure stood next to a tree frozen with glowing eyes. The bully became confused that it's Robbie and why did he disappear for so long until right now he came back. Leo noticed it's not Robbie, as Zack told that it's Blox Watch, electrical strikes started to appear on Blox Watch's hands as he was using his ability. He rammed the bully onto a tree. Zack tried to stop him as he ran towards him. Suddenly, Blox Watch pushed him from coming towards him quickly. As he got pushed, he fell down on the floor. Blox Watch walked towards Charlie and Leo, as he mysteriously said to them, "Hello, Charlie."